particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Spenzer Roderick Jr
Spenzer Roderick II (May 3rd, 2627 - July 13th, 2702) was the 4th Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party, serving from 2666 to until his resignation due to illness in 2687. Spenzer Roderick II was the second oldest son and third oldest child of former Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, Spenzer Roderick, and his wife, Stevie Ann Roderick. Spenzer Roderick Jr, before he became involved in national politics, was a respected lawyer in the Crownland of Mitrania where he and his brother, Franklin Howard Roderick, ran the "Roderick & Roderick Firm". Roderick, long before his accession to the helm of the Fascist Authority Party, was very involved in Mitranian politics noted for his active campaigning for his father, who at the time was serving as the Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party, during his run for Governor-General. Both he and his brother had aspired to follow in his father's footsteps one day and to work in Kien as members of the Imperial Diet. The road to this goal was paved on less than smoother roads. Spenzer Roderick II and Franklin Howard had to organize a coup d'etat of the party leadership headed by then Chairman Conrad Falk, who was very unpopular in inner party circles at the time. After the successful toppling of Conrad Falk, Spenzer Roderick II was named the new Chairman, and he in turn named his brother the new Vice-Chairman in 2666. National Attention Spenzer Roderick Jr entered the national spotlight with full speed when him along with his brother, Franklin Howard, lead a 70+ man coup in Kien at the Fascist Authority Party national headquarters, and took control of not only the entire building but the entire political party. Prior to the coup former chairman Conrad Falk led the FAP to a year plus isolationist period that angered many, it cost the party its entire majority seats, and turned away loyal supporters. Honestly believing without real action the FAP would've never re-entered the Greater Hulstria political scene if Falk still in charge, the brothers took it upon themselves to seize power for the better. The coup, known as the Roderick Brothers Coup was bloodless and only resulted in many main party leadership being kicked out including Conrad Falk himself. Spenzer Roderick Jr became the new chairman shortly after and appointed his brother Franklin Howard Roderick Vice-Chairman. He brought back the FAP into operations again and helped regain its majority status along with bringing back disgrunted party members. Many agree if the moves taken by the Roderick brothers didn't happen, Conrad Falk could've may as well completely buried the the Fascist Authority Party and not reviving it. Career as Chairman Like his father Spenzer Roderick Jr did not waste any time in Kien and used his newly gained fame to pursue more agendas in the Imperial Diet. His term as chairman saw a record number of new party cabinet members, a new record amount of bills proposed, and expansion of diplomacy to other political parties to encourage stability. Unlike his father, he was able to work out an argeement with the Hulstrian Nationalist Party to end past partisan differences and work for stablity in what is known as "One Nation, One Future" policies. For the most part Roderick Jr hdid not entere any major political battles other than the FAP's involvement the Stance Against Republicanism and its conflict with the Revolutionary Republican Army. Apart from those two events, his term has been quieter than his of his dads. Under his reign as chairman he entered a royalist, cabinet coalition called the "Hulstrian League" that saw Silvestor Colt and Friedemann Dodson, of the Fascist Authority Party, being appointed to the Ministries of Defense and Infrastructure/Transport respectivly. Roderick Jr was also able to establish communications with the Hulstrian Labor Party and create the "Central Deal" with the HLP chairman. The two parties would go on a massive reform blitz in the Imperial Diet and recently were able to pass over 25 laws within a year. During the late 2670s Spenzer Roderick Jr was invited to attend an international conference hosted by the Emperor of Hulstria himself in Heinrichgrad, Trigunia. He spent over 3 years in Trigunia at the conference while his brother Franklin Howard Roderick looked over party affairs back in Hulstria. Spenzer Roderick Jr, only 53, has no intentions of resigning, and hasn't named a successer. Wolfgang Reinhardt is a strong candidate as is his own brother Franklin Howard Roderick for the top spot if Roderick Jr were to step down. In 2685, reports out of Kien have said that Spenzer Roderick Jr was rushed to the hospital after a short visit to Greater Hulstria's legislative building. Rumors are circulating on his condition but no confirmed reports of the actual reason of him going to the RR have surfaced. In 2687 Spenzer Roderick Jr resigned as chairman and appointed Wolfgang Reinhardt to take over because of his ongoing illnesses. Personal Life Roderick Jr was married to Judi Roderick and they have 3 children. He was a member of the State Church of Lutheranism in Greater Hulstria and is an experienced golf player; Roderick Jr won the Mitrania Crownland Golf Championship in high school. He then after high school attended law school in Graaffsberg with his brother who as well accepted at the same school. Not too long after they graduating they set up their own law firm based in the Mitriana capital called the "Roderick Brothers" and worked there until taking control of the FAP in 2666. His father often looked for his boys support for campaigning in the Crownland and the firm hosted many rallies for Spenzer Roderick Sr. The late Allen Green was his godfather. Category:The Fascist Authority Party Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people